creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SnakeTongue237/Top 10 Creepypasta Twists
It’s been quite a while since I’ve done a top ten list, so why not pick it back up again with this little choosing of the best twist endings in all of creepypasta?About a month ago, a user named BrianBerta suggested to me on my list of the top 10 creepypasta antagonists, that I should do a top ten list of the best twist endings in creepypasta. This was undoubtedly a good idea, and now I can proudly present it to you. My apologies go out to BrianBerta and anyone else who read our thread who have probably been waiting for quite a while. Most unfortunately vacations have gotten in the way of my life on the internet, both on beaches and rural farms. But anyway, a word of warning before we begin… It is HIGHLY RECCOMENDED that you read the pastas that you have not already read by clicking on the link before you read the paragraphs in which I talk about the stories. Some pastas will be spoiled for you. With all that said and done, let us proceed to the actual list… 10) Stairs For some reason that I simply cannot fathom, this pasta does not get the praise and respect that it deserves (despite the fact that even Mr. Creepypasta read it). It’s probably one of the most underrated stories on this site, and if you find the time, I suggest you read it. The plot centers around an old woman who is immobilized, and is forced to spend her life in a wheel chair. One day, her caretaker, who is responsible for moving the woman up and down the stairs, is found murdered under mysterious circumstances that resemble the death of the old woman’s husband many years ago. When a detective comes to investigate, he finds that what he doesn’t see is often more important than what he does. 9) The Portraits Much like Stairs, this pasta is woefully underrated, and should be given another look. It is a micro-pasta about a hunter who tires, and looks for a place to spend the night. Finally, he runs across an old, abandoned cabin in the woods, and he decides to let himself in, spend the night, and thank the owner in the morning. However, he begins to feel uneasy due to the portraits that surround him in his room, he feels almost as if they could be watching him… only when he wakes up in the morning does he discover the secret of the portraits. 8) A Story to Scare My Son One of my personal favorite entry’s on this list, A Story to Scare My Son is well worth looking into. It’s one of the most famous reddit pastas there is, as well as The Smiling Man (which I also recommend). The pasta focuses on a father who tells his son a cautionary tale about the dangers that the internet has to offer. However, the son soon realizes that his father is not who he says he is. 7) Romance Comics This is one of the lesser known pastas that Slimebeast has put out, and because of its twist ending, it has gained a lot of controversy. The comments section for this story has broken out into a total war, as a matter of fact. I can only raise my thumb in approval, even if the story is far from the best of Slimebeast (Abandoned by Disney, Funnymouth, and Room Zero are the best stories by the acclaimed writer). Why has this story become a target for difference? The only way to find out is to read it yourself. 6) The Strangest Security Tape I’ve ever seen I’m actually not a very big fan of this pasta to be completely honest. The middle parts of the story didn’t really live up to the ending, and a lot of the potential that the story had been lost. However, it has an excellent ending. I was surprised to say the very least when I looked in the comments and saw that people were not satisfied with this close the pasta. To me, I found that it was the perfect ending. 5) Mother’s Call I love this story; it never fails to amaze me. The fact is that it is only about five sentences long, but so much paranoia and mystery can be found here. It only takes a moment or two to read this story, and when you do, you will not regret it. More than this I cannot say. 4) Doors This is one of those stories that have a jaw dropping twist ending. When you finish reading this, and your jaw is properly on the ground where it belongs, go back to the beginning, and read the pasta again. You will see that the clues leading up to the twist where actually there the entire time, right underneath your nose. This is something that the best writers are masters at, sort of like the twist ending in the popular Bruce Willis film “The Sixth Sense”. 3) White with Red This tale has been placed under “Suggested Reading” for a reason. It is awesome and if you haven’t already taken a look at it, then go and read it right now. It’ll only take a short amount of time since it is fairly small. This is the kind of twist that makes your breath catch in your throat as you finally understand the goings on of the story. One of my favorite comments on this pasta was made by Cooliofir135, who said “I always bounce my leg when I read these. The best ones are when my leg stops out of its own accord. This was a great one.” 2) Candle Cove This is without a doubt one of the best pastas one this site. Everybody has read it, and everybody likes it. I have not heard one word of negative response against this story, ever. All the comments usually range somewhere from seven to ten out of ten, and for good reason. This is an excellent creepypasta, and the twist only ensures that Excellency. This twist ending is sure to make you feel chills after you read it, and then comes the foreboding feeling of not being able to sleep at night… And the number one spot is… 1) Annie96 is Typing… This story takes a new and innovative approach. Two lovers are in a chat room, just talking it up amongst themselves, when suddenly, strange things begin to happen on the end of the female, Annie… This story completely deserves to be nominated for Pasta of the month. As a matter of fact I may do just that. With all this said, read the story if you have not already. If you have read the story, you know exactly what I am talking about. What are you favorite creepypasta twist endings? Let me know in the comments section, and also check out the honorable mentions! Category:Blog posts